Numerous forms of artificial tanning products are currently available, including lotions, creams, gels, oils, and sprays. These products are typically mixtures of a chemically-active skin colorant or a bronzer, in combination with moisturizers, preservatives, anti-microbials, thickeners, solvents, emulsifiers, fragrances, surfactants, stabilizers, sunscreens, pH adjusters, anti-caking agents, and additional ingredients to alter the color reaction.
Automated systems for applying artificial tanning products often include a booth provided with a spraying system. The user selects a tanning shade and intensity before the process begins, then steps inside the booth. Once the user is inside, the spraying system is activated and the user is uniformly coated.